Forum:676 fruits turning into devil fruits
I hope other people noticed in chapter 676 pages 7-8 that the bag of apples (or fruits) turined into what looks like devil fruits during smiley's explosion into a giant poison cloud. This may be a key to finding a lot of answers people have been looking for, such as: will SH get new DF powers, where do DF come from, is this the process in which they are recreated, or even will we find out an in depth explenation on how they work. Now personally I think we're going to find out something a long the lines of how teach was able to get two DF powers. the Yami-Yami no mi is the power to absorb and nullify all things, the power of darkness. Many people stick behind the belief that it can steal DF powers for one time uses in battle which I could fully believe to be true, but whitebeard's quake fruit power being stolen seems to be a pernament deal. What i'm poking at here is that I believe certain people can have more than one DF at a time but to an extent. For intance, there are three types of DF powers: Logia, Zoan, and Paramecia. Now quickly looking back at BB, he has two out of those three pernamently (Logia, and Paramecia). This may be speculation, but I think there is a possibility here for certain people to have one of each type (which would explain why BB not only has more than one but only the strongest of each type.). Fast forwarding to the movie preview for "Z" (stay with me please as this is still speculation) Luffy seems able to conjur fire from his body, but from what we've seen it looks more like sanji's diable jamble, which is caused by high friction. luffy may have developed the ability to burst into flames as his gear 4th. However, as short of a clip that was presented to us I would lile to take a more extreme approach and say that I believe Luffy is going to find the bag of DF that were created on PH and find out that one of them was his older brother Ace's DF reborn (we've already been told that when the user of a fruit dies the fruit is reborn to be used again). If the above information based upon BB case is to be true it would not be unlikely at all for luffy to reincarnate his brother's powers within himself. Its entirly possible that, that fruit could be Ace's (RIP) reborn fruit and that luffy could eat it BUT if its based on luffys ability to create fire we have already seen that in the manga when he uses RedHawk so i dont think it has anything to do with a DF power but anything is possible....... also its seems after smiley ate the candy there seemed to have been some kind of reaction that triggered the apple to turn into a DF but remember that fruit could have any ability unless like BB u have information on that specific fruit. LuffyAteMyMeat (talk) 03:45, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Where the hell that it's been told when the user dead the DF will be reborn? Can someone give me the link for source? i would love to c luffy as a rubber flame man it would be extremely badass but some might find it a little over kill hell as much as want to c it now i think it would be over kill. in the "z" trailer were it looks like flames on him it could be the animation it is a one piece move they always go all out with the detail and animation 05:42, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Looks like it was just a reborn DF u can see it here http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Devil_Fruit and if u wanna see what fruit it was u can see it here http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Sara_Sara_no_Mi,_Model:_Axolotl LuffyAteMyMeat (talk) 23:38, August 3, 2012 (UTC) I personally thing the fruits that "Slimey" created is a trap. It will look like a devil fruit to some people and they will be tempted to eat it to gain more power, but instead, it will poison whoever eats it. If you think about it that is the best possibility, because a Logia and a Zoan can't make devil fruits, in fact no devil fruits can fruits can create other devil fruits, unless it is one of the secrets of Raftel, but still it is the only explanation. Dragonlord00X (talk) 04:40, August 4, 2012 (UTC) User blog:DancePowderer/Metaphysical Horticulture. Read that. All your questions will be answered. 04:53, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Not every fruit in the bag became a devil fruit. Just the one apple on top. Here is my opinion, based on what i read from above statement that mention DF can be reborn if the user dies. Then what i want to make up is, i think the apple turn into DF of that Smiley eat before thats make the fruit Sara Sara no Mi, Model: Axolotl. And when i think about Caesar say about 'reborn' it make sense that smiley is death due to his body become a smoke. And maybe its the same gas that occur on that island 4 years ago. Means it become its original form before the DF make it the Smiley form. Please correct me. TerenceAdam 10.07, February 4, 2013 November 10th, 2013- I personally would say it is a new devil fruit of the power of the Shinokuni based on the fact that on the island they have the SAD where they are creating DF's.